


New Year's Arcade Date

by Kylaroid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylaroid/pseuds/Kylaroid
Summary: Genji and McCree enjoy a nice night on the town at Genji's old digs in Hanamura.





	New Year's Arcade Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amy_elisee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_elisee/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this fluffy date piece and have a happy New Year! <3


End file.
